of time and worlds
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: Abagail Cullen must find a way to save the world when no one else could. Sequel to trouble with Hybrids 1 chapter


A time of change.

Abagail was out in her garden working when she had the vision again she simply let it pass she was now having it a few times a week it was a clear sign it would come to pass soon.

Abagail was the youngest of the Cullen children she was the mother of 4 children though they all looked older then she did. She was a vampire and they were not. They were all grown and on their own.

William was married with a family. Elizabeth had chosen a career over family but she was making leaps and bounds in the medical field. Joseph and Ephriam were still together but both had moved back to Forks and were at least trying to become responsible adults. They weren't messing around as much anymore.

Abagail like the rest of the Cullen's was frozen in time a perpetual student due to how young she looked. She went by the last name Hale just like Jasper and Rosalie, The three blonde Cullen children they pretended to be biological siblings. There was also Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob was not a vampire he was a wolf and Renesmee was half vampire and half human the daughter of Edward and Bella though publically she pretended to be Edward's sister. Alice and Jasper were married and Emmett and Rosalie were married and Bella and Edward were married and Jacob and Renesmee were married, and Carlisle and Esme were married.

Abagail was the single one in the family. Most of the time she was alright with that but sometimes she felt very lonely.

Abagail was greatly gifted she had been even before she became immortal. She had been born like Renesmee half vampire and half mortal though not human. It was when she gave birth to Joseph and Ephraim that her life was in danger and Carlisle had to bite her which changed her into a full vampire.

Abagail had a harder time controlling herself then the rest of the family. It took her longer to learn control. But now she was doing much better. She was closest to Jasper even now after all of these years.

Alice from time to time worried there was more to Abagail and Jasper's relationship then just close siblings but she had nothing to worry about as close as they were Jasper only had eyes for Alice. Abagail would never hurt her like that either.

Abagail let the vision pass it was dark. Little things about it were changeing but the main things stayed the same meaning there was little to nothing that could be done to prevent it. To change it would have to be drastic.

Abagail's mother had been a Tuatha De Dannan, a minor irish goddess she was the source of Abagail's gifts.

An attractive young man came through the gate he was tall and well built with freckles and brown eyes and auburn hair he smiled at Abagail and said "I don't know if I am in the right place. I am looking for someone."

Abagail dusted off her hands and stood up and said "Well this is the Cullen home we are a big family. Come inside and I will show you around."

Abagail sent her thoughts to Edward "we have company warn everyone."

Abagail showed the stranger inside and asked "what is your name?"

He said "Sean McMannus."

He spoke with an irish accent.

Abagail said "well Sean I am Abby this is my family my brothers Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Jacob. My sisters Renesmee, Bella, Alice and Rosalie and our parents Esme and Carlisle. So who are you here to see?"

Sean bowed to Abagail and said "your highness I am here to bring you home."

They all were a bit shocked Abagail said "stand up and tell me what the hell are you talking about."

Sean stood up and said respectfully "You are royalty the granddaughter of our king Seamus he has only recently learned about your exsistance and wishes to know you. I have been sent here to bring you home."

Jacob asked disbelieving "Abby is a princess?"

Sean said "yes the crown princess. King Seamus only had one child and she only had one child, Abagail. King Seamus is getting older and would like to groom his heir to take his place someday."

Abagail said "this has got to be somekind of joke I am not a princess I'm just Abby."

Jasper smiled and said "I always thought you were special my angel. But if you are a princess what about the kids?"

Jacob wanted to know about that too and asked "yeah what does that make the kids?"

Sean asked "what kids?"

Abagail said "I have 4 children, they are grown and 2 grandchildren by my eldest. They are still very little."

Sean said "they would be royal as well. In time they too would take their place at the throne."

Jacob said "I don't think they will like that at all. The boys like their freedom, Lizzy is focused on her career and William is all about family. The babies are still too young to make a choice about anything."

Sean said "I have my orders to bring you home his majasty was very clear on that."

Abagail said "I will come I am just very curious as to what he really wants from me."

Sean said "I can not say he did not tell me. You seem too young to have grown children let alone grandchildren."

Abagail smiled and said "I am much older then I look and my grandchildren are still only babies. William and Theresa had twins almost a year ago. They are sweet babies that take after their mother."

Abagail looked at him he was handsome but seemed a little confused about Abagail.

She asked curiosly "Where is home?"

Sean said straightforwardly "Ireland, county Cork. We have a secure enclave there. There are others around the world where our people can live safely."

Abagail sighed and nodded then said "I suppose it wont hurt to talk to my grandfather and meet him. After all he can't force me to stay if I don't want to."

Esme asked worriedly "do you want us to come with you sweetheart?"

Jasper said determindly "I promised I would never leave you again. I will come with you."

Sean shook his head and said "that won't be allowed my orders are to bring princess Abagail home only."

Bella smirked and said "you just try to stop us. Abby is family."

Carlisle arranged for the family plane to take all of them to Ireland. Sean had never met anyone like the Cullen's before they were so tight knit and loving.

Sean arranged cars to come pick them up from the airport and drive them to the Enclave. Jasper and Alice road with Abagail the others followed.

Abagail asked "Sean how did my grandfather find out about me? It has been a long time since my mother died."

Sean said "we have an oracle she is young her gifts are new to her. Oracle's are rare but she saw you that is also how I knew where to find you."

Abagail asked "what are you Sean, I know you aren't human?"

Sean said "half human actually my father was a selkie I was raised on the enclave I am now a valet of his royal highness. It is a coveted position."

Abagail smirked at him and said "I am sure it is. I bet your girlfriend or wife is very proud."

Sean chuckled and said "actually I don't have anyone special in my life right now."

Abagail smiled mischeiviously at him and asked "really I would assume an atractive man like you would have to beat the ladies off with a stick."

Sean laughed and said "I grew up on the enclave all girls my age were either my sisters or cousins."

Abagail said "that is a shame."

They pulled up to their destination it was an actual castle. Sean showed them inside to an office where a man that looked like he was in his early 60's and dressed in a nice suit was sitting.

He asked confused "Sean what is the meaning of this, who are all of these people?"

Sean said "your majesty this is your granddaughter Abagail and her family, they insisted on comeing along."

Carlisle said "we weren't about to let Abby leave to meet with someone who might be dangerous to her."

Abagail smiled and said "grandfather this is my father Carlisle Cullen, My mother Esme Cullen. My brothers Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and my sisters Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee. They took me in when I had no one else. They helped me raise my children they are all grown now. So, what is the reason you wanted to meet me? Was it just to know me?"

Seamus sighed and said "I am happy to see that you are safe and happy and whole but no that is not the reason I have sent for you. We have a young oracle she has revealed dark times approaching for all of us I felt it would be safest for you if you would be here."

Abagail nodded and said "for sometime I have seen these dark times coming as well the time is coming soon that we all will be faced with hard choices."

Bella said "Abby you have seen dark things before we have always been able to prevent anything truely terrible happening."

Alice said "that was for our family personally this thing that is coming is going to destroy the world as we know it. For all not just for us."

Jasper asked "is there a way to prevent it?"

Abagail said "the world finds out about us, all of us. Every kind of supernatural being in the world is put in danger a war is waged it destroys all life, not just human or even mortal but all life. The world is left lifeless. Our kind is the last to go it isn't pretty either we become nothing but animals with nothing to hunt at all we turn on each other. I have had this vision for sometime now small details change but the big picture stays the same. Yes it can be prevented but the cure is extreme. We must destroy those that spread the word of our exsistance."

Carlisle asked "you mean kill humans?"

Abagail shook her head and said "not just humans but yes the easiest way would be to kill those involved. I know how you feel about that but we are talking about the world."

Emmett asked "do we know if it will work, killing those that you have seen, will it stop this dark vision?"

Abagail said "I honestly don't know Em. I have seen it so often I don't know if there is anyway to truely stop it. I am only guessing as a way to prevent it. I can't risk killing a bunch of people if I don't know it is going to work. One life is just as valuable as one million."

Carlisle said "I am very happy to hear you say that. I sometimes wonder if you value human life at all."

Abagail smiled at him and said "You have taught me much Carlisle in the years you have been my father but I also know the cost of sacrifice and if I truly believed taking the lives of those humans I have seen outing us would stop what I have seen then I wouldn't hesitate to kill them I can't guarantee it will help so I won't do it."

Carlisle said "there has to be another way to stop it. What is the trigger that starts this war."

Abagail said "it begins simply enough a girl captures an immortal feeding on a cell phone and sends it out to the cloud before she can be killed herself. The video goes viral and we are exposed, humans might not be smart but once they see that one supernatural being is real it doesn't take them long to realized all of them are real. One human is weak but humans are many and they don't take threats on their very lives lightly. By the time it is clear that they intend to wipe out all supernatural life it is too late for us. They become organized they use nuclear weapons and biological weapons on us. Of course it causes them more trouble then it does us initially but as the humans die and non immortal supernaturals other immortals go to animals eventually killing them off until there is nothing left. I have been working on a solution to this problem but I am running out of time."

Seamus asked "what kind of solution? From what our oracle has seen there is nothing that can be done to stop it. It has already been put into action."

Abagail smiled and said "not quite yet but soon. My solution is not to stop the war but to leave before it effects too many. The trouble is my safe location is not ready yet it is taking longer then I expected to get it ready. It is the ultimate enclave."

Seamus asked "are you suggesting that a single enclave would be able to house everyone?"

Abagail said "my enclave is special but even if I could get everyone there now it wouldn't be able to sustain them. Plus we have the problem of everyone getting along there are so many different races that would need to cooperate, including humans they are natorious for not cooperating. My Enclave idea is decades if not centuries in progress before it can sustain life long term. We only have weeks, perhaps a month before the wars start."

Jacob asked "where is this enclave of yours?"

Abagail sighed and said "I have been trying to terraform Triton and it is progressing nicely but it can't sustain life yet."

Bella asked disbelieving "Triton, the moon? Abby that is insane."

Abagail shrugged and said "it is a hobby of mine give me a few dozen centuries I might be able to have the beginnings of life you know algee and stuff."

Rosalie said "That is very impressive Abby but it isn't a solution to our problem our trouble is here and now."

Seamus couldn't stop smiling at Abagail he said "you are a creation goddess though I don't approve of you being a vampire."

Abagail said "Yes well that wasn't my idea. I was changed because I was about to die giving birth to my youngest sons. Considering everything I think I have done well."

Jasper said "you have done amazing Abby don't let him tell you otherwise. Do you have any idea how we can fix this trouble we are in?"

Abagail said "maybe it isn't going to be pretty and we will need full cooperation with everyone like we have never had before. As for our end I think we have to inform the Volturi. Grandfather I hope you have access to the others or at least know someone who does. We are going to need a full counsel all of the leaders of each race. Jake you can represent the wolves that will be easy enough but it is in all Supernatural beings nature to hide not to gather together like this."

Seamus said "yes that does sound like it is going to be difficult but necissary. Humans are at a level now that they can destroy all of us out of their fear and stupidity. We will gather as many as we can for the first all supernatural counsel in history."

Seamus got his people together to send out notifications to all of the different races. All of the fairy races, the witches, and all the different shapeshifters, the gods and goddesses,the demons, the born vampires, Pychic vampires, changed vampires and the Cullen's went to the Volturi personally to invite the Volturi to represent the granite vampires.

Aro was his usual aloof self asked after Carlisle had explained everything "what does this have to do with us? We have always been able to protect our secret I don't see how this will be any different."

Abagail grabbed his hand and showed him the visions she had been having she let go and said "the counsel will be held in three days I will expect you there. Be sure to hunt before coming."

Aro looked frieghtened and nodded. Abagail turned and left the family followed her.

The family went hunting before the counsel meeting they wanted to be well fed to make sure they were safe with everyone around.

Seamus was the leader of the counsel he let everyone know Ciaus said "this is easily fixed as far as I can see we will simply kill the human that reveales us."

Abagail said "it isn't that easy it is more then one person involved this has been coming for a long time."

Hunter Redfern asked "do you suggest that we do nothing and just let the end of the world happen."

Abagail said "No we need to do something but I don't think killing an innocent human is the solution."

Hunter asked "what kind of vampire are you worrying about human lives?"

Abagail said "I'm a Cullen, we are different."

Jasper said "yes we are but they also have a point we can not just think of one life right now we have to think of all a few human lives might stop this terrible war that you have seen."

Abagail said "I am not sure it will help from what I have seen it is already too late for that. We may have to fight this war I hope it isn't going to be what I have seen or we all are doomed."

Seamus said "my dear one we together are much smarter then humans we can see the need to work together being a creation goddess killing is against your nature but there are plenty of us here that do not have any trouble doing what has to be done."

Abagail said "I am not convinced I am a creation goddess. You forget I was born half vampire I have taken many human lives myself but I have been taught to value human life in the last few decades. I do not want to take any life that isn't necissary.I have been taught to control my thirst and my impatients with people."

Renesmee asked "what about your enclave idea it may be centuries away for Triton but what about finding an earth like planet or earth like large moon? Your gifts are only limited to your own imagination."

Abagail said "I don't know of such a place that exsists yet there is also the likelyhood of intelligent life or dangerous life or both even if I were to find such a place for us too."

Aro said "you fear too much we can rule or tame or kill anything that we find. We are vampires nothing can harm us but this talk of leaving is cowardiss."

Blaise Harman said "no we are only examineing all of our options before decideding on an action."

Athena said "Seamus this counsel is not going well we have never included vampires and mortals that are little better then humans in our affairs. We created this world together we can create another."

Isis said "we can finish what your granddaughter has started. Leave this sick world behind and start over. We have done it once we can do it again."

Seamus asked "do any of you have the power to leave this world to go to another. If I am not mistaken we have all lost that power. If we all agree to relocate then it can only be done if we all agree. Those that live off of blood will have to hunt animals not people anymore. That is not something all of you will agree to. That also means we will have to find a place that can sustain large animal life. Abagail is the only one that has the power to go to and from a place instantly I am sure the amount of people she can take with her is finite."

Abagail said "The atmospher of Triton is composed mostly of methane working on my own it will be centuries before it can sustain life looking for another there is just no time though I am willing to check on the posibiltiies in Alpha Centurie there is a possibility of three sepertate earth like planets discovered recently. I can check them out to see if they might be possible last resort enclaves. But all of you need to come up with some other solution. Grandfather you have an oracle and Alice has visions too while I am gone use what they know."

Abagail got up and Jasper stood up to and said "I will come with you."

She hugged him and said "stay with Alice. She needs you more here. I am the only one who can do this."

Jacob said "then I will go."

Abagail shook her head and said "I can't take you with me the planets may be hostile to mortal life. You after all have to breathe. If I find something promising then I promise to bring you to see it."

Abagail disapeared.

The counsel kept up their talks as Abagail explored to find a possible other world. There were three possiblities in alpha centurie to check that were in the goldilocks region one turned out to be a waterworld the other two were rocky one with no atmospher to speak off the other was CO2 heavy. It would take too much work to get any of them liveable. There was one other she thought about that it was unsure if it was rocky or gas it was only 16 light years away and 5 times the size of earth but in the goldilocks region of a red dwarf.

It turned out that it was a good choice the CO2's were a bit high making it a rather warm planet, but it had liquid water and fertile soils there was green growing things and wild animals and no evidence of intelligent life the waters were full of liveing creatures. It had subtropical temperatures to tropical tempertures it overall would be a perfect planet though she wasn't sure about it's orbit and what the extremes would be but it was the closest she had been able to find yet.

Abagail returned to her grandfather's castle only to find it in ruins and deserted.

It was overgrown with greenery and their were animals around but no people of any kind.

Abagail didn't understand she hadn't been gone long but there was decades worth of growth of the plants around the castle.

Then it hit her Alpha Centuari was nearly four and a half light years away and the perfect planet she had found was 16 light years away that meant more then twenty years had passed since she had left the councel and her family. It had been less then a day for her but more then twenty years had passed for everyone else.

Her one thought was that she had to find her family. Clearly something terrible had happened at the castle there was evidence of fire and the building had been gutted only leaving the stone work. It was daylight and sunny but she did nothing to hide what she was. She went to Macroon only to find it deserted too. She tried Dublin it was a huge city not only was it deserted their was evidence of great distruction.

Abagail went to the Cullen's last home there was no evidence of damage but it was abandoned. In desperation she went to La Push she knew it broke the treaty but she needed to see if there was anyone around. It was raining she heard the thoughts of people and the scent of wolves was on the wind. She went toward it. As she got closer she saw people working on the land they were sowing a large field there was only about fifty people old and young, male and female, human, wolf, witch, shapeshifter and several varieties of vampire. They were all working together.

Abagail was just stareing a few of the older wolves she vaigley thought she recognized. They saw her and one of the older wolves went to her.

Abagail asked "Seth is that you?"

He nodded She asked "What happened, Where is my family?"

Seth said "Your grandchildren are here. They survived the wars. What is left of the Cullen's settled in the Willamette valley. But they lost a lot. We were with them for awhile our group just moved back here. We had to claim our home back. Jasper always said you would come back."

Abagail said "I forgot about the difference it time. I did find a safe place for everyone. Only when I got back did I realize more then twenty years had passed. How bad was the war? Clearly not as bad as I saw it to be. There is still life on the planet."

Seth said "Life as we once knew it is over all large cities are abandoned the war it self only lasted 5 years but the weopons used were terrible. We really had no choice but to learn to work together. Most of your kind didn't want to. Not a lot of humans survived they were the most effected by the biological weopons. Witches had good magic against it many fought against the effects for their family and friends. Most shapeshifters were amune. I don't know what happened to the tuatha de Dannan or the other gods and goddesses from what we could tell they sat out of the war maybe they died and maybe they didn't."

Abagail said "my grandfathers castle was burned to the ground there was no evidence of anyone in Ireland at all. I am sorry I broke the treaty but I knew if there was anyone left they would be here, I had to check."

Seth smiled and said "don't worry about the treaty we have a bit of everyone here. We are trying to get our crop in before it is too late we don't want to starve to death. The rains have been terrible."

Abagail asked "would you like the help of a creation goddess? At least that is what my grandfather called me."

Seth said "we certainly wont say no to any help."

Abagail went with Seth to where the others were working Abagail waved her hands and the seeds flew through the air and went into the ground. Abagail then knelt down to the ground put her hands flat on the soil and closed her eyes to consintrate it took a few minutes before the seedlings sprouted. She got them to the point they were blossoming.

Abagail stood up and said "once the rain stops I will call in the bees and other fertilizing insects. Your plants will be fertilized then I can encourage them to mature quickly."

Seth said "thank you Abby. Let me introduce you to your grandchildren."

Abagail went with Seth to Theresa and her children there was the twins but she had three boys too. William unfortunately had been lost in the war. Elizabeth was with the Cullen's in Paradise valley they had no idea where Joseph and Ephriam were they hadn't seen them since they had joined the fight.

Abagail stayed in La Push for a month she helped with the crops the community was well stocked and had plenty of seeds for more. They had gone back to basics farming and fishing. Abagail left La Push to go to Pardise Valley to find out how much of her family was still around. She had visions of them they werent always good. From what she could tell they were having trouble. The spring was remarkably rainy all of the seeds for their crops had been washed away just like what had been happening in La Push before Abagail had arrived. The mortals in paradise valley were suffering.

Abagail took a large bag of excess seeds with her and traveled south to Oregon.

Carlisle was the mayor of Paradise Valley as well as the doctor. He and those in charge of the different races in the valley had tried everything.

They were having a meeting it was night they were arguing about what they should do to prevent their citizens from starving to death when someone came in she was small and wearing a hooded cloak.

Carlisle looked to the door as the hooded figure entered and lowered her hood he smiled when he saw it was Abagail he went to her and embraced her.

Carlisle said "we worried the worse about you."

Abagail said "I traveled 20 and a half light years. I first showed up in La Push Seth told me you are down here. My visions indicate you need the help of a creation goddess. I thought I would come."

A male witch asked "who is this Carlisle?"

Carlisle said "my daughter who I thought was lost forever she just might be our solution."

He said "unless she can stop the rain I don't see how she can help."

Abagail said "I can't stop the rain but I can encourage the growth of living things and attract animals like bees once it does stop raining. I can get plants to grow and reach harvesting in a matter of a few days that is plants that normally take anywhere between 30 days to 5 months. Corn I can grow to maturity nearly over night because it doesn't require pollinators it is mostly pollinated by knocking into each other by the wind. Tomotos can do the same if push comes to shove we can hand pollinate some of them. I can use my telekenisis to help with that. Trees take me several weeks to grow to a reproductive level. I haven't tried it yet but alphalpha and hay should be the easiest to grow seeing as they are just types of grass so you can have food for your live stock."

Carlisle was beeming and asked "when can you start Abby?"

Abagail said "as soon as the rain lets up I can get started my vision indicated that should be mid morning tomorrow. That means the first harvest will be in three days for the early things a week for the later a month for the fruit trees and nuts. That should give us enough time to figure out what kind of seeds and starters we have and you can show me where the fields are and what you want planted where."

Carlisle introduced everyone to Abagail the witch that had spoken before was named Peter Harthman. He was a handsome man that was 25 he had grown up with the wars this was the only life he really knew. He was the leader of the witches of the community he had a gift for growing things but he hadn't had any luck on his crops.

He showed Abagail were they kept all of the seed and starters they had plenty of potatos and and turnips and such. They had few seeds left they mostly had been washed away.

Carlisle brought Abagail home their were some vital members missing. There was Carlisle of course and Esme, Elizabeth, Edward and Bella, Renesmee and Jacob, Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie were missing. Jasper embraced Abagail first.

He said "my angel we thought we lost you."

Abagail said "for what it is worth I found a safe place but it is very far away. I forgot how long the traveling would take me. I hate bringing it up but Alice and Rosalie, where are they?"

Emmett said "we aren't sure we got seperated in Germany during the war. We pray everyday they will come back to us somehow. Just like you."

Edward said "the trouble is there is noway for them to know where we are all forms of communication are gone."

Abagail closed her eyes for a few minutes then shook her head opened her eyes and said "I will keep trying, you need someone who has visions to find them. So far nothing but that doesn't mean anything all it means is I haven't seen them yet. Don't give up hope."

They showed Abagail to the room they had set aside for her.

The next morning at about 10:00 Abagail had all of the seeds and Starters laid out after the rain let up and using her telekenisis planted everything then useing her growing gift she encouraged the growth she had fields of fully matured corn by the afternoon as well as tomatoes She had several fields of alphapha and hay and oats growing. There were lettuces, cucumber, grapes, zuccini, pumpkins, Celery, onion, garlic, Potatos and Turnips and many other things in an area that they had planted an orchid she encouraged the already planted trees to mature and planted many more. Apple, cheery, apricot, peach, plum, pear, walnut, pistachio, almond and many others the fields and orchurd were filled with blooms the rain stayed away for 10 days that was long enough for everything to get pollinated and on the third day Abagail used her growing gift again to make everything mature the rains returned just after harvesting Abagail gave strict orders to save all of the seeds by the end of the month the wet season was over and they were able to plant another big crop. Abagail organized everyone to can and dry all of the excess so they wouldn't have this problem again.

The family was happy to have Abagail back and it rekindeled the hope that those that were missing might show up again. Abagail used her visions to search for Alice and Rosalie.

Abagail was in the forest harvesting berries it was august no one was starving anymore when the vision came the one they all had been waiting for. Abagail dropped her basket and gasp she had a far off look. If she would have been mortal she undoubtedly would be crying.

Jasper who was with her went to her and asked "what do you see?"

Abagail said "Rosalie and she is in trouble they are going to kill her. She will only be able to escape if she kills them. We have to help her."

Jasper said "this time I am going with you."

Abagail took hold of her hand and they disapeared they showed up in front of Rosalie, amazingly the trouble was a large angry mob of humans with torches. They had Rosalie cornered.

Abagail smiled at Rosalie Jasper said "It's time to go home Rosalie. Someone is waiting for you."

Rosalie embraced both of them and they disapeared. They showed up outside of the house where Edward and Emmett were wresteling the family was looking on.

Rosalie burst into sobs to see her family Emmett stop the moment he saw Rosalie he went to her and embraced her holding her as she sobbed and kissed her. Eventually the family all welcomed Rosalie home too.

Emmett said "now that Abby is back I am sure it will only be a matter of time before we find Alice too and we will be whole again."

Abagail took hold of Jasper's hand he said "Alice had visions like Abby if she were alive all of this time she would have come back to me."

Abagail said "I am not giving up hope so neither should you. What if something or someone is preventing Alice from coming home."

Abagail suddenly turned to Edward and asked "You don't think, did they survive? But why wouldn't she come if that was the case, unless she simply hasn't seen and assumes we are all gone. But her visions are so much stronger then mine."

Jasper asked "Abby what are you talking about?"

Edward said "Aro, he always wanted Alice if he somehow found a way to convince her that we were all dead he might be able to keep her and maybe she wouldn't even think to look for us if she thought we were dead she wouldn't want to see us that way."

Abagail didn't say anything as she disapeared.

Abagail showed up in the Volturi throne room it was empty but Abagail could hear thoughts and smell vampires close by Abagail reached out her mind and headed to the library.

She saw the familiar black head reading at a bench she went to her and sat down across from her.

Alice looked up to see Abagail she launched herself at her and just like Rosalie began to sob to see Abagail alive.

Abagail held her and let her cry when she recovered a bit Abagail asked "is there something wrong with your visions? I only ask because you are here."

Alice said "I had to start blocking them out all I was seeing was death I blocked them out so well I no longer have them. Aro was upset with me because of that. But he let me stay with them It is better then being alone."

Abagail said "I only returned about a month ago and while they were seperated for sometime the family is together. Including Jasper. He misses you terribly. My boys are all gone but Elizabeth is with us. Come home Alice our family isn't right without you."

Alice was ready to sob again as Abagail took her hand and they disapeared they showed up in the Cullen's livingroom with everyone there.

Jasper just stared at them before embracing then kissing Alice.

Jasper looked at Abagail and said "my angel is a miracle worker. You returned my wife when I had all but lost faith that she would return to me."

Alice said "my gift isn't working I couldn't see you."

Jasper kissed her again and said "the important thing is you are back. My angel brought you back to me."

Abagail smiled and shrugged her shoulders and said "what are sister's for then to make sure the family stays together."

Rosalie said "as your older sister I think it is time we get together as a family and help you find a mate. There are some really nice men in this community."

Abagail said "I am not sure there is anyone right for me. Maybe I am just meant to be alone."

Bella said "Abby someone as special as you there has to be someone out there for you."

The Cullen's kept their distance from the livestock and pets in the community but anything to do with growing things everyone learned to go to Abagail.

As the spring turned to summer Paradise Valley was doing well but they were one of the few places that were the communities were few and far between but word slowly spread that Paradise Valley had food to spare and they began recieving people coming in that were starving and sick they needed help and while some people were cautious about it The Cullen's would welcome anyone in. Carlisle could treat their illnesses and Abby could help feed them. The family would protect and feed them.

When they would let them know where they came from Abagail would gather seeds and go to that community and help them all by growing crops for them. The ones that had been too weak or too stubborn to leave Abagail saved lives. It also meant those that came for help could return to their own communities knowing they wouldn't starve to death.

Abagail was out in some of the distant fields checking on the readiness to harvest the wheat. When some distance off she saw the light shiny off of the skin of a granite vampire. She recognized him he had dark hair gold eyes and looked to be in his mid twenties. It was Daniel Cumasach. Last Abagail had seen him was with his brother Damon and they had gone to live with the Denali. Daniel liked Tanya and Damon likes rocks.

Abagail let him come to her before asked "what are you doing here?"

Daniel said "my family is all gone. They all were lost in the war. I have been traveling on my own for decades. I heard about a remarkable granite vampire that has been saving lives with her gifts all up and down the pacific northwest. I had to come meet such an amazing immortal. I should have realized it was you. You have always been amazing."

Abagail said "my family is here, intact. You are welcome to stay with us. Let me show you around the valley. Carlisle is the mayor and doctor. Esme, Rosalie and Bella work as teachers. Alice is the head of the textiles. Edward is in head of our music department at the school. Jasper and Emmett lead our security guard. I am in charge of the crops. We had a terribly wet winter and spring the entire north west did it swept away all of the seed everyone had planted. With my gifts I was able to save this valley then other surrounding communities from starvation. The majority of our community are shapeshifters but we also have a large group of witches, my family are the only granite vampires but there are some born vampires and a couple changed vampires. We have a large amount of humans too. Their are no signs of any god or goddesses of anykind except for myself. We all live in harmony. We have healthy groups of livestock and wild life in our valley we are very careful not to over hunt and I do have a gift that draws animals to me but being immortal not too close. They tend to breed better around me as well. The mortals have been experiencing that effect as well. We have had a bit of a baby boom since I arrived. Rosalie couldn't be happier, she just loves babies."

Daniel said "speaking of babies are your children here too."

Abagail said "only Elizabeth we lost the boys, but my grandchildren live up north in La Push their mothers home land. Jacob has been talking about going for a visit. It is a small community but they have a bit of everyone up there."

All of the Cullen's were happy to see Daniel and upset to hear about the loss of the Denali and Damon.

Daniel stayed with the Cullen's he worked with Emmett and Jasper protecting the valley.

They had a big celebration at the beginning of fall with the last of the late summer harvest many of the smaller communities came to celebrate with them they also came to trade for anything they might need before winter set in.

Daniel was escorting Abagail around as they looked at the different stalls.

They made it to a stall where they were selling pies the woman in charge was heavily pregnant and in need of a break. Abagail said "Natalie why don't you let us take over so you can rest for a bit. We don't mind really."

Natalie smiled and said "that would be wonderful. Dawn was supposed to take over for me but she sprained her ankel."

Natalie left to get something to eat and to rest a bit and Abagail and Daniel took over for the stall. They sold all of Natalie's pies and she had plenty of goods to last her the winter.

They were a dance that evening for everyone Abagail and Daniel were inseperable after the dance they walked home.

Daniel said "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. I am so happy I found you again Abby. I always thought you were special. I always thought Damon was an idiot not to see it too."

Abagail said "your brother wasn't an idiot we were just two very different people he loved rocks and I love people."

Daniel pulled Abagail close to him and gently kissed her he pulled back and said "I hope that wasn't a mistake but I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time."

Abagail smiled up at him and said "I liked it very much. I would like it if you would do it again and more."

Daniel kissed her again with great passion they went to her room where they had each other it had been so long for Abagail since before her twin boys were born for Daniel it had been since he lost Tanya.

Emmett was back to his old playfulself now that he had Rosalie back he teased Abagail about her and Daniel's new found relationship.

Daniel teased right back "if you keep it up tormenting my Abby we might have to make you the best man."

Abagail said "you haven't gotten me a ring yet but I suppose the answer is yes."

Daniel kissed her and said "rings are much harder to come by then they once were. But if you insist I will find one for you."

Abagail shook her head and said "I don't insist I know how you feel about me. As my sister once told her husband. Marriage is just a piece of paper. The important thing is we know how each other feels and nothing will change that."

Daniel said "is this your sister who happens to be married."

Abagail giggled and said "yes but times were different then, they are much simpiliar now."

Elizabeth said "we could make it a double wedding if you are willing to wait until spring. Peter proposed."

Abagail asked "isn't he a bit young for you."

Elizabeth's aging had slowed once she reached maturity she looked like she was in her mid twenties.

Elizabeth said "Abby he is a good man and he loves me."

Abagail said "as long as you love each other really that is all that matters."

Abagail and Elizabeth were married in May after Abagail could guarantee the crops were well established Abagail and Daniel would be going to La Push for their honeymoon. Jacob and Renesmee would be going with them to see how things were going.

Abagail looked over at her husband they were in bed together her family was safe and she had her forever love. For a long time she thought it would never happen for her. It had taken time and a lot of loss and heart ache she now had her forever she would never let anyone take it from her.


End file.
